


The Cove

by Cosmic_Panda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Piss Play, Public Nudity, Smegma, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Panda/pseuds/Cosmic_Panda
Summary: These a cove that not many people now about in this little beach town. So for those who do know take full advantage of its warm water.





	The Cove

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I'm posting, so let me know what ya thing guys.

The soft waves lapped at the cove’s shore repeatedly. These clear waters were warm, nobody but a handful knew of this place. Those that did loved it and treated this place with respect. The warm waters flowed out into the ocean, but the shallows where adorned with smooth pebbles and rocks with a thick layer of sand under. Towards the edges of the beach where large flat rocks that kids liked to climb up and jump off. An old pickup truck pulled up to it a few meters away from the sands and water. Out stepped two individuals, both male, but that all they shared in common besides blood. 

Dale was a bear of a man. Quite tall and hairy in every sense of the word. He was the older of the pair. He just entered his early thirties, but most guessed older because of his greying ginger hair and beard. He stood at 6’5” and his broad hairy chest was exposed by an open loose Hawaiian styled shirt, covering his thick, muscular thighs and ass were a pair of blue board shorts, and a regular pair sandals adorned his larger hairy feet.

Jamie on the other hand was his complete opposite. At fifteen Jamie was very petite for his age. With black hair and tanned skin, Jamie stood at a 5’6” and was completely smooth from upper lip to toe. His bubble butt was in just a speedo, and if you’d pull back those you’d see his cute tan lines, he was barefoot. His tanned skin glistened in the suns light. Behind a pair of sunglasses were a pair of mischievous hazel eyes, wide with excitement.

“Go have fun, I’m taking a nap over there.” Dale pointed at a large rock that was close to the waters edge.

With that Dale went over to the warm boulder and laid on it and closed his eyes. He wasn’t all too concerned of Jamie drowning. Thanks kid swam better than him hands down, plus he was on the swimming team at his school.  


Dale gave a relaxed smiled as he woke up maybe an hour or two later. The sun on his back helped his back muscles to relax as he napped on his stomach. His smiles widen as he looked up to see his nephew in the water. Jamie was swimming nude having discarded his Speedo as soon as they had gotten out of the car. He liked showing off his pale ass that contrasted against the rest of his tan skin. Dale felt his cock stiffen slightly at the sight of the hairless body slide through the water like a dolphin.

“Jamie, come over and take a break. It’s lunch time.” He exclaimed in his deep booming voice, he reached over and pulled out a beer for himself and a wine cooler for the kid.

Jamie swam back to shore quickly, he wasn’t really hungry, but he knew that there was going to be a treat. He quickly sat down on the stone and jolted slightly at warm rock burning his bum slightly. With a quiet ouch he sat on one of the towel Dale had brought. “What’s for lunch Uncle?”

“Just some ham sandwiches, nothing real special.” Dale said in nonchalance while extended one of wrapped up sandwiches to the teen.

Jamie nodded and took it. He eyed the beer and debated taking it while his uncle was looking for the chips. He shivered lightly at the memory of the last time he tried. His dick jolted remembering the spanking he got last time. Jamie shook to get rid of the memory. While pleasant at the time the soreness afterwards wasn’t the best.

They ate in relative silence, just enjoying each other’s company. Dale had drunk two more beers while they ate, making his already pink cheeks red.  
Jamie stood up and brushed off the crumbs on his legs. The rapid movement cause his equipment to wiggle and flop, giving Dale a good look and whiff of his nephew’s shaved smooth package. While Jamie was petite in frame, he had other kids his age beat in one area. With egg sized testicles and a hefty uncut cock, he was the biggest of his year apparently. The last time they had measured each other Jamie was at a nice 7 ½ inches, but that was a little more than a year ago and he looked a bit bigger now. 

Dale reached out a grabbed the soft cock, his own hardening, soon to reach it’s thick ten and a half inches of cut, hard steel. He ran his thumb against the loose piece of foreskin that draped over Jamie’s large mushroom head. The bear pulled back to see the light purple head, only recoiled from the pungent teen funk that laid underneath.

Jaime smirked at his Uncle’s dilated pupils as he smelled his dick cheese and teased his hard eight inch cock against his Uncle’s nose. “Come on Uncle. I don’t know why you always react that way. It’s just a bit of cheese.”  


Dale shook his head and huffed, he almost opened his mouth to argue, but Jamie wasn’t wrong at all. He loved the stuff, it was one of the first things he had asked the younger man to start to do during their summers together. He took a good whiff of the white build up before diving in. Dale moaned as his tongue exploded with flavor.  


The teen moaned as the large tongue swiped and swirled around his sensitive cock head. He grabbed the back of his uncle’s head and tried to shove it down the older man’s throat. His attempt was foiled when Dale put an arm against the teens thigh to stop the throat fucking, he wanted to enjoy his after meal snack in peace.

Dale loved the taste of his nephew. It was so power in it taste and smell he could barley describe it. When the first time Jaime’s precum touched his tongue was the day Dale fell in love all over again. Soon he was done with his meal and unlatched from his nephew. He heard the whine from the teen and rolled his eyes. The bear stood up and slipped off his shorts leaving him only in his open Hawaiian shirt. Dale soon laid on his back and patted his hair gut, “Come on you greedy welp, you have to earn your release.” His tone of voice was teasing, even though he was being completely serious.

  
Jamie quick straddled his uncle’s chest and scooted back so his dick and balls where dangling in front of Dale. He the proceeded to lie down and burry his face in the other’s pubes. The early afternoon sun light made the bright orange hairs look like fire. Jamie started to lick at the sweaty, musky pubes and the base of the hairy cock. He moaned as his balls where tongued and start to grind his cock against Dale’s chest.

The pair pleasured each other for a while, be it ass kissing, ball licking, or cock sucking, but soon the younger lad couldn’t hold it anymore. “Oh, fuck Uncle Dale, I’m going to go cum. I’m going to cum.” Jamie exclaimed as he repeated himself.

  
The boy thrusted his hips to get all eight inch of teen cock down his uncles throat and unleashed torrent after torrent of cum. Dale made swallowing motions to massage the teen’s pulsating dick. Jamie stood up quickly and shot the last of his load into his uncle’s mouth and face. Dale enjoyed the taste of the slightly sweet and sour taste of his nephew’s taste, but it had a killer bitter aftertaste, so he swallowed the load in his mouth quickly. He couldn’t open his right eye or else Jamie’s cum would get into his eye. Jamie seeing his uncle’s predicament, bent down and licked all his own cum off his face. Dale pulled Jamie into a kiss. They open their mouths and share the load that was left over in their mouths. As they pull away a strand of spit connects their wet lips.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Dale reached into the lunch cooler and pulled out a bottle of lube. “Turn around boy.” Dale orders as he popped the cap.

Jamie did as was asked and turned around, placing his hands on his knees and bent forward. Dale applied a generous amount of lube on Jamie’s hole before sliding two fingers thick fingers up his rear. The boy moaned and winced at the feeling of being spread, but he endured. He knew if he could handle Uncle’s thick 10 ½ inch cock before he could handle a little bit of pain. Dale dug deep, looking to the familiar spot where his nephew loved to be pounded so much. He found the bumpy patch of flesh and started to pull his fingers out. Jamie gave a whine from the lack of stimulation, but his whines were heard. His hole was pressed against by a large, thick, cut cock. Dale added more pressure and sighed when his cock finally sank into the pink tunnel of love that belonged to him. He had stretched this hole so many times he honestly couldn’t remember the exact number, but he did know that no matter what, this hole stayed tight, wet, and warm every time.

  
He grabbed the moaning boy’s hips as his thrusts caused the teen’s equipment swing and slap against Jamie’s flat toned stomach. Dale fucked like his life depended on it, but can you blame him. This slut’s ass had to be divine in nature, it always felt to good to be real. “You like this cock, Slut?” Dale questioned, pulling at Jamie’s black hair.

“Ah, ah, ye——es Daddy!” Jamie moaned as his prostate was punched with each throat, his own cock hardening and leaking precum like a leaking faucet.

Dale started to slap the pale ass in front of it, enjoying the jiggles and the red flush that it would rush to the surface. He thrusted so hard that Jamie had to go to his knees to avoid falling.  
“Daddy! I’m going to cum again!” Jaime cried as his entire body locked and came, but that wasn’t the only thing he did.

Piss started to wash way the recently formed puddle of cum that laid under them. Dale grunted and moaned as he start to release his pent up cum. It came out like a firehouse, but he kept trusting into the pissing teen. Said teens stomach started the bulge slightly as if he was bloated or had indigestion. Dale panted as he slowed his thrusting. He let go of the boy’s hips and wiped the sweat from his brow. He peered at his nephew with concerned brown eyes and decide to follow through with his plan. He pulled out of the now slight loose hole and stepped in front of the teen. “Clean up your mess, Boy.” His voice deep and commanding.

  
When Jamie didn’t respond he grabbed the teen by the hair and started to piss on his nephew’s face. Good he did because that brought Jamie back to reality, he latched his mouth around the pissing dickhead and started to drink as quickly as he could. His hair was drenched with piss and sweat so Dale let go to the hair and wiped his hand against his hairy thigh. Jamie swallow the piss and then the entire cock, swirling at the soft meat pole. He cleaned off his ass juice, the lube and the lingering cum that was still on it.

Seeing that his cock is clean he pulled it out of the cock cleaner’s mouth. “Alright kid,” He pulled Jamie to his feet and steadied him as he started to sway a little. “Can you handle cleaning yourself in the water?”

Jamie nodded and walked to the water, with a slight limp. He turned his head towards his Uncle. “I’ll get you back for this when we get home.” Jamie promised with a playful nature, snapping back into his usual mischievous behavior.

Dale shook his head and pulled his shorts on and started to clean up their trash and mess on the rock. When he was done he saw a grimacing, but clean Jamie putting on his speedo. He smiled and pick up the kid. Jamie yelled with an indigenous tone to put him down. Dale ignored the threats of no sex for a week and put their beach gear in the back of the truck and opened the door of the passenger sign and placed his precious cargo in the seat. He closed the door and got into the driver’s seat. He drove away from the cove.

Their special cove.


End file.
